The Undertaker's Son
by qianshee
Summary: UA - Mû est fils de fossoyeur. Il connaît le cimetière comme sa poche. Vraiment ? Non. Depuis peu, une statue de pierre a attiré son attention. Une statue qui ne devrait pas être là.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Je vous lève mon chapeau !**

 **L'autre jour en écoutant une chanson d'Oliver (Vocaloid), j'ai eu une idée : certaines d'entre-elles racontent une jolie histoire, pourquoi ne pas les adapter en fanfictions ? Voici donc la première ! Elle découle de « Undertaker's Daughter » que je vous conseille d'aller écouter car c'est très beau ! Et un peu triste, je l'avoue.**

 **Je précise que Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada !**

 **Sur ce, une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Peu connaissaient son nom officiel mais elle était appelée la Ville aux Mille Couleurs. Pas très grande, plutôt calme, sa poignée d'habitants n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer, au contraire de ses touristes fêtards, venus chaque année par milliers pour visiter ses vestiges, connaître ses secrets. Et goûter à ses alcools locaux.

Elle était empreinte d'histoire, elle était lumineuse. Il y faisait bon vivre, le sol était propre, le sable chaud, la mer bleue, les gens polis et chaleureux.

Bref, c'était une ville grecque parmi tant d'autres.

Comme dans presque toutes les villes, il y avait un cimetière. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand, proportionnel à sa population. Caché derrière des saules, il n'attirait guère l'attention. Quoi de plus normal ? Ce n'était pas un endroit très joyeux.

« Mais très bien entretenu ! » se vantait souvent son fossoyeur, un homme d'origine chinoise du nom de Shion, pourvu d'une épaisse chevelure verte.

Shion avait un fils, Mû, seul souvenir de sa défunte épouse. Un garçon de dix-sept ans, qui lui ressemblait très peu. Contrairement à lui, ses cheveux étaient parme. Contrairement à lui, ses yeux étaient émeraude.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Mû apprenait les ficelles du métier. Lui aussi voulait devenir fossoyeur pour que cet endroit si cher à leurs cœurs ne tombe pas en ruines, ne soit pas abandonné aux vandales, aux mauvaises herbes. Au temps.

Alors depuis tout petit, il traquait, accompagné de son papa, le moindre déchet, la moindre petite chose qui pourrait entacher la beauté du lieu qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Maintenant, il pouvait se targuer de connaître l'endroit par cœur. Les yeux fermés, la nuit, il ne trébucherait sur aucune tombe, son épaule ne heurterait aucune chapelle, aucune statue. Il en était très fier.

Mais récemment, ses certitudes s'étaient quelque peu effritées. Une pierre tombale à laquelle jusque là il n'avait jamais porté d'attention particulière l'intriguait. Terriblement.

Pourtant, elle était difficile à manquer : elle était surplombée par une posture de pierre, imposante, impressionnante et intimidante représentant un démon.

Une représentation du mal dans un cimetière ? Pas très flatteur pour le défunt. Ou juste véridique. Et c'était d'autant plus étrange que la logique voudrait que l'on ne dépense pas une fortune pour décorer la sépulture d'une mauvaise personne.

Non, Mû n'expliquait pas la présence d'un tel tombeau.

Bien des fois il avait tenté de déchiffrer les mots inscrits dans la petite plaque de fer, marquée par le temps, mais il n'y était jamais arrivé. C'était trop tard pour lire quoique ce soit. Pour connaître l'identité du mystérieux individu reposant là.

Il demanderait à Shion. Peut-être qu'il aurait des informations à lui soumettre.

* * *

Le soir-même, père et fils étaient autour de la table, mangeant silencieusement une soupe de légumes. Mû n'arrivait pas à se sortir cet étrange caveau de la tête, mais ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Et puis, il craignait d'être déçu si jamais son paternel n'avait aucun élément à lui apporter, que lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'une telle tombe faisait là. Avec une telle sculpture à ses côtés. En revanche, dans le cas contraire, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

Ce démon avait bousculé son esprit, et ne voulait maintenant plus le lâcher.

Soudain, la voix de son père s'éleva, soucieuse :

« Tu vas bien, Mû ? Tu chipotes dans ta soupe depuis maintenant cinq minutes sans manger... »

Il regarda Shion. Le fera-t-il, ne le fera-t-il pas ? Deuxième solution. Il sourit.

« Oui, tout va bien, excuse-moi. »

Ce soir encore, il n'était pas parvenu à aborder cet épineux sujet.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un délai. Tant que son père et lui seront en vie, le cimetière continuera d'exister dans de bonnes conditions. Et ils avaient encore de belles années devant eux.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort sur cette petite ville grecque, le lendemain matin. Les gens étaient de sortie en tenue plus légère et profitaient de cette chaleur bienvenue. C'était également le cas de Mû, étendu sous un parasol dans son jardin. Il n'avait pas école aujourd'hui et savourait son jour de repos dans le calme et la quiétude.

Jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate.

Il était arrivé si soudainement ! Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Une seconde plus tôt, il dormait, une seconde après, le parasol avait chuté et toute l'eau du ciel s'était abattue sur lui.

Vite, il était rentré et s'était changé.

Heureusement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Une vingtaine de minutes après, tout était fini et un doux soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez derrière les épais nuages. Mû soupira. Son après-midi de sieste était foutue.

Il avait déambulé dans la maison vide pendant quelques instants. Puis avait songé à la tombe, à la posture. Et était sorti, direction la plage.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour y arriver. Personne en vue. Les gens, comme lui, avaient dû fuir dès que le mauvais temps s'était profilé. Et ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. Tant mieux.

Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et les posa près de la digue. Puis il glissa ses pieds dans le sable humide. Une petite balade lui ferait du bien. Et s'il pouvait trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, ça serait encore mieux.

Il s'éloigna de plus en plus. Il n'aimait pas trop cette partie de la plage. Elle était trop touristique, et même si actuellement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, il avait l'impression, celle de l'habitude, d'entendre les rires des enfants, les parlotes des adultes. De voir les ballons lancés vers le ciel, les châteaux de sable construits patiemment. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Alors, il entreprit de marcher jusqu'à une petite crique qu'il savait peu fréquentée. La nature y était plus belle, plus sauvage. Là, il n'y entendait plus aucun rire, il ne voyait plus aucun ballon. C'était beau, c'était calme. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Ses jambes étaient douloureuses lorsqu'il parvint à son petit coin de paradis, mais il était heureux. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se poser là, et simplement attendre que le temps passe. Il devait s'activer.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol sablonneux, il cherchait. Son regard semblait scruter chaque grain de sable, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux longs. Puis, il en vit un. Un coquillage doré.

Il se baissa pour le ramasser, et bientôt, ses mains furent remplies de coquillages polis et ronds de différentes tailles, mais arborant tous une belle couleur dorée. Il sourit.

Et riche de son acquisition, il rentra chez lui. Les coquillages furent déposés sous son lit, attendant d'être vite ressortis.

Plus qu'à souhaiter un retour rapide de son père.

* * *

Il n'avait pas parlé de son escapade sur la plage. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de toute façon, se contentant de manger le riz présent dans leurs assiettes. Son père avait dû faire face à un nouvel enterrement, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il était claqué.

Il était allé se coucher de bonne heure. Il avait cours le lendemain. Il ne pouvait être fatigué.

Parce qu'après, il avait une trotte à faire. Il devait aller au cimetière.

* * *

La journée scolaire s'était déroulée normalement. Deux interrogations l'avaient ponctuée et Mû était sûr d'avoir réussi, au contraire de son ami Shaka, un Indien qui n'était dans le pays que depuis peu de temps et qui, par conséquent, avait quelques problèmes pour comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la langue grecque.

Dès que la cloche avait sonné, il s'était dépêché. Les coquillages étaient dans un petit sachet, cachés dans son sac. Shaka n'avait rien dit sur cette attitude pressée, mais il était sûr qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait à peine dit au revoir.

Sa maison était à mi-chemin entre l'école et le cimetière. Vingt minutes de chaque côté. Il lui fallut donc trois-quart d'heure pour rejoindre ce dernier. Mais quel soulagement quand ses jambes flageolantes purent enfin s'arrêter ! Il s'assit sur une tombe pour reprendre des forces. Juste cinq minutes.

Son père n'était pas en vue. La statue de pierre non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il savait maintenant où elle se trouvait. Elle était bien dissimulée.

Il y arriva rapidement. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, deux jours plus tôt. Toujours là, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi intimidante. Il sourit. Et sortit le petit sac de coquillages de son sac.

Il disposa ceux-ci de manière uniforme sur la vieille dalle, puis recula pour admirer son œuvre.

Maintenant, ça ressemblait à quelque chose. Il avait apporté une petite touche de couleur, une petite touche de décoration à toute cette tristesse.

Maintenant, la tombe n'était plus seule.

* * *

 **J'ai suivi comme j'ai pu ce qui était raconté dans la chanson, mais j'ai pris des libertés, bien sûr ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Je vous demande désormais votre avis : à la base, je comptais faire une suite à cet OS (qui sortirait du cadre d' _Undertaker's Daughter_ ) est-ce que cela vous plairait, ou je peux laisser tomber ? Je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **D'ailleurs, à qui appartient cette étrange tombe ? Ceux qui trouveront la réponse auront un cadeau trop génial ! (si si, je jure qu'il est génial ! :0)**

 **Allez, allez ! Répondez à ces deux interrogations dans les commentaires !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Presque en retard, je vous présente le second chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Parce que oui, finalement, je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu du mal, notamment à cause des temps. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon coup, mais tout est au plus-que-parfait. J'espère rectifier ça dans les chapitres suivants car c'est un peu dérangeant.**

 **Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Après pour le démon, c'est fait exprès, mais pour le coquillage, j'ai zappé ce détail, désolée :c j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite si tu la lis, là on sort de la chanson !**

 **J'espère tout de même que la lecture vous plaira !**

* * *

Il lui avait donné un nom. Deathmask. Parce qu'il était mort et que la statue démoniaque semblait porter un masque de tristesse. Appellation toute trouvée pour cette personne dont il ne connaîtrait jamais l'identité.

Parce qu'il avait osé. Il avait posé la fameuse question à son père. Celui-ci avait alors secoué la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, Mû, lui avait-il répondu franchement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette tombe est très ancienne et j'ai cru comprendre que le défunt n'était pas une personne très recommandable. »

Il n'avait pas insisté, n'était pas allé se renseigner près des anciens du village. Il aurait pu mais il aurait eu cette crainte de déranger, d'être un intrus. De ressortir de vieux dossiers douloureux, aussi. On ne savait jamais.

Alors pour lui, ça serait Deathmask.

Ses visites à la sépultures continuaient. Shion avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son fils et son intérêt pour ce vieux machin mais n'avait rien dit. C'était un adolescent, il était intrigué, c'était normal, ça lui passerait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Pour l'heure, Mû appréciait toujours de s'asseoir en tailleur face au démon pour le regarder avec attention. A chaque fois, il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Les millions d'atomes et molécules qui constituaient la pierre étaient passionnants ! Hier un petit éclat, aujourd'hui une tache verdâtre. Et demain ?

Il ne connaissait pas le défunt, mais l'endroit où il avait été inhumé n'aurait bientôt plus de secrets pour lui. Ça sera un peu comme s'ils se connaissaient, non ?

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs à l'ombre de la statue, le ciel s'était rapidement couvert et il s'était dépêché de se mettre à l'abri dans une petite chapelle mortuaire assez proche. Une tonitruante pluie s'était ensuite mise à tomber, rinçant tout sur son brutal passage.

Dans sa protectrice prison mal éclairée, Mû n'avait pas continué ses devoirs. Il s'était simplement contenté de regards à l'extérieur, mornes et ennuyés. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on se sentait bloqué pendant un temps indéterminé ?

Et il avait bien fait. Enfin, il ne savait pas.

Car il avait assisté à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, et qui était tout simplement irréaliste, exceptionnel.

Un fantôme était apparu, là, tout près de l'étrange sépulture.

Et avait disparu dès la fin de la pluie. Mû n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre obscure, allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait assisté à quelque chose de bien étrange, à quelque chose qui n'était pas possible. Ses yeux lui auraient-ils joué des tours ? Possible, mais il n'y croyait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à des visions telles que celle-là.

Il n'avait pas parlé de cet étrange spectacle à son père le soir-même. Pour sûr, il l'aurait pris pour un fou, et il aurait eu des problèmes. Mieux valait garder le silence.

Cette situation cependant l'obsédait. Le fantôme lui était apparu si... réel ! Comme s'il était vraiment là ! Il avait pu même détailler ses traits, ses couleurs, fades mais bien présentes. Caché dans sa petite chapelle, il n'avait pas détaché les yeux de cette apparition miraculeuse.

Mais il avait oublié ce à quoi il ressemblait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. La seule chose que ses pensées avaient retenu étaient son genre, masculin, et son âge approximatif, le sien. Mais le reste avait fui lâchement les méandres de son esprit.

Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas non plus à expliquer.

* * *

Le soleil était rapidement revenu sur la petite ville grecque, et si Mû avait tendance à l'adorer et le souhaiter à chaque jour de l'année, cette fois-ci, il n'avait qu'un désir : qu'il disparaisse, loin, très loin. Que les nuages reprennent le dessus et qu'une pluie d'enfer inonde les alentours.

Le fantôme, auquel il croyait dur comme fer, était apparu à l'arrivée de la pluie. Il fallait retenter l'expérience pour en avoir le cœur net.

Mais d'abord, attendre que la nature soit clémente et daigne apporter la libération tant désirée.

* * *

Mû avait attendu plus d'une semaine avant qu'un tel scénario se répète. Se fichant des cordes qui glissaient sur lui à la sortie des cours, trempant ses vêtements neufs, il s'était hâté vers le cimetière de son père.

Il y était entré sans le moindre souci, comme d'habitude, et avait cherché ardemment le démon pleureur, le démon masqué.

Puis il s'était arrêté.

Là-bas, sous la pluie, deux yeux rouges avaient rencontrés les siens. Un visage s'était illuminé de surprise en même temps que le sien, avant de disparaître dans une brume fluide. Cela n'avait duré que deux secondes, peut-être trois.

Et Mû était resté comme un idiot à fixer un point devant lui où il n'y avait rien.

* * *

Il était tombé malade et avait été vertement sermonné par son paternel, Shion, qui trouvait que son expédition mouillée ne valait pas la peine et n'était que pure folie. Mais parce qu'il aimait son fils plus que raison, il n'avait pas attendu pour le soigner.

Et Mû, entouré d'une épaisse couverture bleue, assis à la table de la salle à manger devant un bol de soupe aux asperges, avait tout raconté, suppliant son père de le croire et de ne pas le prendre pour un fou.

« J'ai vu ce garçon deux fois ! » fit-il le plus distinctement possible, la voix bien enrouée.

Shion secoua la tête. Comment son fils pouvait croire à des âneries pareilles ? Qui avait donc mis ces idées débiles dans sa tête ? Était-ce le début de fièvre qui le prenait qui lui offrait ces hallucinations ?

« Je te jure ! » jura Mû, avalant dans un même temps une cuillère de soupe chaude.

Cette fois-ci, il ne le crut pas non plus. Il était bien mignon, Mû, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Les fantômes, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était du pipeau. Ainsi pensaient les adultes.

Et l'adolescent partit se coucher après une dernière rasade de sirop et sans avoir pu convaincre son père de la véracité de ses propos.

La prochaine fois, Mû se jura de prendre un appareil photo et d'adresser la parole, à haute et intelligible voix à cet étrange bonhomme.

Car il ne pouvait le laisser filer une nouvelle fois. Et que disons-le, entre les deux, c'était plutôt lui qui devrait avoir peur.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! :)**

 **On se revoit dans deux semaines !**


End file.
